Numerous metal parts require regions that have relatively demanding properties and other regions having less demanding properties. To reduce the weight and/or material usage of the part, there have been various technologies for machining, cutting, or otherwise tailoring a monolithic metal part.
For example, recent developments in part weight reduction have been achieved by using tailor welded blanks that include metal of different thickness welded together along an edge. Examples of tailor welded blanks, methods of production, welding of such blanks and applications for tailor welded blanks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,853 (by Reed et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,848, (by Walther), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,384 (by Ni et al.), and in “Tailor Welded Blanks”, I-Car Advantage Online, Dec. 6, 2004 (available at http://www.i-car.com/pdf/advantage/online/2004/120604.pdf), all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Notwithstanding the weight reductions achieved in tailor welded blanks, there continues to be a need for a material system that can achieve further weight reductions, cost reductions, are easy to manufacture, are easy to processor, are easy to weld to other parts, or any combination thereof. There is also a need for such materials that have sound dampening properties, good corrosion resistance, can be easily formed (e.g., in one or more regions), or any combination thereof.